


一拍即合

by FreakTruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Loves Stiles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Omega Stiles, Pack Dynamics, pack mother Stiles, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: 霍尔狼群终于找到了他们的Omega。





	一拍即合

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Join Us (You know you want too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902375) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



每个狼群只能有一个Omega。

这有好几个原因。首先，相对于Alpha和Beta来说，Omega的数量太过稀少。同时，Omega扮演着狼群中的主要角色。他们是狼群中每一个成员的伴侣、密友、助手——狼后，那个稳定他们情绪、满足他们的生理和情感需求的人。Omega们是每个完美狼群的核心。

霍尔狼群。

它由Alpha斯科特带领他的Beta们：艾莉森、德里克、艾瑞卡、劳拉、玛利亚、博伊德、西奥、皮特和利亚姆组成。这是个很完美、很厉害的狼群。但狼群不够稳定。现在还不够。

它还没有找到自己的Omega。

从来没有一个人能满足每个人的需求。

吉良是第三十四个，她坐在桌子的另一边，这边坐着斯科特、德里克、玛利亚、西奥、皮特和利亚姆。他们是作决定的六个人。玛利亚代表狼群中的女性，斯科特代表Alpha，德里克和皮特资历较久，利亚姆最年轻，而西奥十分强大。

吉良很不错。一个黑色头发气息甜蜜的Omega。

斯科特喜欢她。他觉得她很甜，而且实话实说，他现在对找一个Omega这件事越来越急切了。她是个狐妖，而且她非常忠诚。

但别的人不这么想。

“你为什么觉得你很适合这个狼群呢？”皮特问道，吉良紧张地吞了吞口水。

“呃，我是个Omega……所以……而且我很会使剑——”

“这种特殊的技艺，你是怎么练成的？”西奥拉长调子。他不喜欢她。整个房间的人都能闻出来。

“呃，我没有……没有特意去练。它就是，自然而然地发生了。”她窘迫地笑了。玛利亚看起来不敢苟同。

“它就那样发生了？”

“是……”

利亚姆叹气。

德里克尝试着做那个比较理性的人。“所以，你为什么还没找到一个狼群？”

“我被拒绝了四次。”她承认，所有人的面部肌肉毫不得体地微微扭曲。“他们并没真的——是我的父母。他们有点逼得太紧。他们以前会在我和狼群见面之前联系他们。他们完全按照自己的方式关心我，虽然是出于好意。还好他们这次没这么做。”

皮特翻了个白眼。“效果已经和那个差不多了。”他压低声音说。

斯科特站起身，伸出手，吉良和他握手。“我们会告诉你结果，好吗？”

她点头，充满希望地微笑，之后离开。

屋子里静默了片刻。

直到西奥开口说话。

“哇哦，这可真是个该死的笑话。斯科特，认真地，这种越来越多的失望我们还要忍受多久？”

皮特点头。“他是对的，斯科特。我们需要找到合适的人选，而且要尽快。”

斯科特爆发了。“这当然很难，好吗！做一个狼群的Alpha很难，想要找到一个Omega很难，而且我们的人太多了！有太多不同类型的人了！我们就是在找一个根本不可能存在的Omega。”他的声音让房间陷入沉默，他的Beta们都坐了下来，在斯科特接下来解释的时候露出了羞愧的神色，“西奥，你想要个顺从的人，还要长得好看。皮特，你想要一个聪明的、能和你一起挖苦别人的人。利亚姆，你想要会关心你的、体贴的、善良的人。玛利亚，你想要一个耐心的、你能看出来他真的在意你的人。德里克，你需要一个人看穿你冷酷的外表，一个在你冲动攻击的时候拉住你的人。而我需要一个在我轻信别人的时候帮我小心提防的人，能安抚我、提供建议、不会像要取我而代之那样恫吓我的人。”他跌坐进椅子里，“一个根本不可能存在的Omega。如果你们能找到一个，那简直就是奇迹。”

玛利亚叹息。“我很抱歉，斯科特。你是对的。这是……这需要时间。而且……而且……”她重重地吞咽，“我想，如果……如果我们碰到了一个Omega而其余所有人都喜欢他，我可以……我愿意降低我的要求，狼群中的其他成员也一样重要。少数服从多数。”

剩下的人低声表示同意，斯科特无力地微笑。

“享受剩下的一天吧，伙计们。”他叹气，“我会放出消息，霍尔狼群又拒绝了一个Omega。”

***

“哦！哦！”利亚姆痛呼，他的爪子爬出皮肤，快速地愈合又再次被弄伤。满月的接近让他的转化很不稳定，太多力量在他的骨骼中涌动。他在空旷的走廊上弯腰，几欲哭泣。

“嘿，嘿，”一个温柔的声音传来，利亚姆抬头，透过泪眼看到一张不熟悉的面孔，但他的气息十分迷人。他立刻低头埋住了自己的脸，那个男孩轻笑。“嗨，我能看看你的手吗？那很疼的。”他捧着利亚姆的手，细心地检查他的手指。利亚姆敬畏地看着这个神秘的Omega。“嘿，你看，”那男孩微笑，利亚姆的一口气哽在了喉头，“我知道满月越近，你的转化会很疼。那不过意味着你是一名非常强大的狼人。”男孩的头轻轻地靠住利亚姆的额头，“一位非常强大的、令人难忘的狼人。你只需要这样做——是的——”他的手有力地按住利亚姆的脖子，利亚姆的皮肤对Omega的触碰做出了反应——他立刻平静了下来。那男孩微笑，“感觉好点了吗？”

利亚姆点头，“你是谁？”

男孩退开一步，轻快地笑了，“哦对，抱歉——呃，我是斯泰尔斯·斯特林斯基？我和我爸爸——他是新的治安官，我们刚刚搬来。”他点了下头，调整了一下他的背包，“你叫什么？”

“利亚姆，”Beta轻声说，“谢谢你——谢谢你帮助我。”

“哦，嘿，没什么。”斯泰尔斯温和地说，利亚姆觉得自己陷入了爱情，“觉得控制不住自己的时候随时来找我。我不想让你那么痛苦。你看起来真的是个好人。”斯泰尔斯歪头，“也挺可爱的。你的狼群没有Omega吗？”利亚姆默默摇头，斯泰尔斯同情地皱眉。“那么这个时候，我很乐于帮助。听起来还成吧？”

“完美至极。”他低沉地说。斯泰尔斯用鼻子蹭了蹭他，作为额外的保证。接着他走向办公室，高高地挥舞着手臂。利亚姆在惊喜中慢慢地坐到地板上。

他冲去找到玛利亚。

她在图书馆，看着书皱眉。

“我找到一个Omega。”他急匆匆地说，玛利亚的眉毛惊讶地挑起，“他是完美人选，玛利亚。他太完美了——你得——你必须看看，看看你喜不喜欢他——你要快点告诉我，我觉得我——他是最合适的——”

玛利亚在利亚姆身上捕捉了气味，点了点头，“我会去看看的。”

她跟随着气味到了主办公室，在那里她看到Omega在填写学校的表格。那么是新生了。“嗨，”她微笑，斯泰尔斯也对她微笑。

“嘿，我想这里的女士去她的车上取东西了。”

“没事。我只是等着我的朋友来接我。”她坐下来，斯泰尔斯蹙眉。

“你大白天的就走吗？你生病了吗？”

玛利亚摇了摇头，“只是决定翘掉生物。”

斯泰尔斯再次蹙眉，玛利亚挺喜欢他这个样子。他是个漂亮的Omega，她无法相信他竟然没有加入别的狼群。“你不应该翘课，”他温柔地说，“即使你不喜欢他们，他们也很重要。我只是——你能，如果你想。就……考虑留下来？”

玛利亚盯着他。

我的个老天，利亚姆是对的。

他是完美人选。

他的声音中包含能够安抚别人的可靠、能让人听得进去的坚定，又有着足够的温柔，如果你想你也可以不理会他的那种。他是最合适的人。她站起身，“我觉得你是对的，”她轻声说，斯泰尔斯对她微笑，好像太阳在发光。她发现自己不自觉地回以微笑，“我会回去上课的。谢谢你。”

“回头见，野狼姑娘。”他说，而玛利亚的心第一次像小鹿乱撞。

 

那天晚上，玛利亚和利亚姆告诉了皮特和德里克这件事，两位狼人去查看斯特林斯基家的情况。他们像爬墙虎一样，藏在灌木中，从窗户往里看。皮特的嘴惊讶地张开。“我没想到他这么……诱人。”他坦白。

德里克站在泥土中，转化了一点点。“他不仅仅诱人。”他粗声说。他们接着观察。

“爸，”斯泰尔斯一屁股坐在他父亲旁边，“你能停下来吗？你会把自己逼疯的。我们会找到凶手的，而你需要进食。”

“斯泰尔斯，”约翰摇了摇头，“这些人……他们在伤害孩子。他们对一切不屑一顾。他们没有任何限制。我必须要阻止他们。你不知道，你没有看到——”

“那些尸体吗？”斯泰尔斯翻了个白眼，“我当然看到了，爸。我黑进了系统。我也有案件卷宗。你们真的需要更安全的密码。”

皮特在屋外微笑。这男孩大概正好抓住了他的心。

“来吧，好吗？为了我？吃点东西？”

约翰摇了摇头，按摩着太阳穴。“不了，斯泰尔斯。”他坚决地说，“我只想完成这个。”斯泰尔斯点点头，无言地站在原地，之后离去。

约翰又工作了半个小时，之后他叹着气走进厨房，看到了一杯水和一块三明治等着他。他微笑，大快朵颐。

德里克的心动摇了。

他想要这个。

无条件的爱和接纳。

德里克和皮特对视，点了点头。

 

“他的名字是斯泰尔斯·斯特林斯基。”他们说。西奥和斯科特抬头看着他们四个。

“他是个新来的Omega。”利亚姆补充，“而且我们每个人都见过他了，我们想要他。”

斯科特摇了摇头，“伙计们，尽管这很好，但你们本不应该不事先问过我就这样做。”

“而且你们甚至没有和他正经地说过话。”西奥指出，“而且你们喜欢不代表我们会喜欢。”

玛利亚瞪着眼睛，“你不明白！他是完美人选！”

“是这样。”皮特开口，“他满足了所有的标准。他很……可口。”德里克赞同地点头。

斯科特叹气，“那么我会安排一个正式的会面，那些文件需要些时间才能送过来。还有，伙计们——”他摆出了Alpha的气势，“别抱太大希望了。我们失望过很多次了。”

 

当那个无比迷人的Omega跌跌撞撞地走进教室的时候，西奥和斯科特在上化学课。“嗨？”他上气不接下气地对老师说，“对不起我迷路了——我的吉普坏了，她叫罗斯科——我的表格在这里——等一下——太抱歉了——”他在书包里翻来翻去，但老师好像只是被他逗乐了。

“斯泰尔斯？”她温和地说，他抬起头，睁大眼睛，“没事的。找地方坐吧。”

他微笑，环顾四周。每个人都找好了同伴，所以他就溜到了斯科特和西奥前面没人的双人课桌那里坐下，把他的东西摊开在了桌面上。

西奥和斯科特看了看对方，斯科特低语：“他真好闻。”

西奥点头，清了清嗓子。“嘿，斯泰尔斯？我能借支笔吗？”

斯泰尔斯点点头，抓了一支笔，转身。“哇哦，”他低语，他们对视的时候，西奥回以同样的反应。

斯泰尔斯很好看，他有着大大的琥珀色的小鹿眼睛、粉色的嘴唇，还有他脸颊上那些美丽的小痣。而斯泰尔斯觉得他没见过比西奥更帅气的人了——即使是在电视上。

“你还好吗？”斯科特微笑着问，斯泰尔斯眼睛闪烁了一下，目瞪口呆。

“天啊，”他咕哝道，递过去自己的笔，转回身——脸颊通红，还飞快地小声念叨着，“就是我的狗屎运罢了，坐在全世界最吸引人的两个家伙前面。我的天哪，我今天为什么要穿这条松松垮垮的牛仔裤？他们可能觉得我是个疯子。”

显然，西奥和斯科特都能听见他的自言自语，他们都觉得自己有点心动。

他们走向斯泰尔斯的柜子，接近他，在斯泰尔斯心跳加速时微笑。“斯泰尔斯，”斯科特笑着说，“我的狼群非常希望你能接受成为我们的专属Omega的会面。”

斯泰尔斯面色苍白，“哇哦——真的吗？”他的目光在他们之间徘徊，好像在看他们是不是在骗他。最终他点头，“是的，是的当然。我非常愿意。”

 

就像之前一样，斯科特、德里克、玛利亚、西奥、皮特和利亚姆坐在桌子后面，看着门打开。

斯泰尔斯张大嘴巴，“我的天！你们都在同一个狼群里吗？这简直太合理了，嗨，”他坐下，“斯科特，玛利亚，西奥，利亚姆——还有——”他茫然地看着德里克和皮特，“我很抱歉，我还不知道你们的名字是？”

“德里克和皮特。”斯科特简短地介绍，斯泰尔斯点点头，看起来好像要一生铭记这些名字似的。

“所以，斯泰尔斯，”斯科特微笑，“我想你很清楚，我们这个狼群以前拒绝了太多的Omega了。”

斯泰尔斯点头，翘起二郎腿，“哦是的，我知道，不过……这也不是毫无道理，对吗？我是说，这肯定是一项重大的决定，尤其对你的狼群的规模而言。这个Omega需要保证每个人都开开心心的。你不能只是随便找什么人。”他和每个人的目光接触，在说话时挥动着双手，眼睛发出真诚的光芒。

斯科特微笑：“是的，是的，这正是我所想的。”

“所以，斯泰尔斯，”皮特清了清嗓子，“为什么你到现在还没有和别的狼群绑定呢？”

斯泰尔斯面色微红，剩下的人都感兴趣地倾身聆听。“好吧，我本来……我本来不愿意说这个。但是……但是如果你们真的很想知道？”

斯科特点头。

“好吧……我希望这不会改变你们对我的看法，因为真的，我变得更坚强了。但是我……好吧，我曾经和一个狼群绑定过。三个人的。然后，呃……他们……”他摸了摸脖颈后面，“好吧，Omega权利机构把他们送进了监狱。他们曾经……在身体上虐待过我，而且……”他吞了吞口水，剩下的六个人难以置信地看着他，“呃，我……我猜因为这个，我从来没考虑过再加入别的狼群。直到我遇到了你们，我……我又想这样做了。”

利亚姆的声音粗砺地裂开，“你被虐待过？”

斯泰尔斯安抚地微笑，声音温柔，“没事了，利亚姆。我现在很好。”

“你报案了吗？”玛利亚质问他，斯泰尔斯又脸红了，面有愧色。

“不，我……我觉得我不应该。我……”他低头看着大腿处，“我想一个好的Omega就应该接受它，而我想做他们的好Omega——我真的想——”他抬眼，目光发亮，“为了让他们开心我愿意做任何事！所以我放任他们——因为，因为——Omega需要满足狼群的需要，如果他们觉得那样对待我对他们有好处，而我又不能说服他们不要这样做——那么，那么——只要他们快乐，我就快乐。”

德里克低声说了一句，“过分忠诚。”

斯泰尔斯似笑非笑，“但我爸爸一直在关心我。他告诉了Omega权利机构。我……我努力过想让他们留下来，但是那个Alpha……她认为这样处理最好。”

斯科特点头，“我认为你非常勇敢，斯泰尔斯。”

斯泰尔斯温柔地笑了，“你这么说很贴心。”

“所以你觉得你能给我们的狼群带来什么呢？”斯科特问道。斯泰尔斯发出思考的低哼。

“嗯，希望能有稳定性。压力释放，安慰。还有最重要的——爱。帮你们控制转化的过程。热汤热饭。”他玩笑地说出最后一个，剩下的人都对他微笑。

“谢谢你，斯泰尔斯。”斯科特起身，他们握手，“我们会通知你结果的。”

斯泰尔斯点点头，盯着每个人看了一会儿，“我能只是说下吗，斯科特——不管你决定做什么，请别觉得抱歉。我知道你已经为你的狼群做到最好的了，而且……就我目前对他们的了解——他们都很棒。所以……我希望不管这事的结果是什么，我们还能是朋友？”

他们异口同声地同意，斯泰尔斯脸红了，匆匆离开。

斯科特坐回椅子上，剩下的人都热切地转向他。他只是点头，“我们需要他。”

他们欢呼。

***

“你简直为我们而生。”西奥低吼，更用力地撞进斯泰尔斯，“你为我们而生。”

斯泰尔斯呻吟，在西奥不断亲吻他的喉结时点头，“你们的，你们的，你们的。”

西奥在他体内深处射精，斯泰尔斯吮吸他的喉结，西奥发出满足的喉音。

***

“没事的，”斯泰尔斯轻声说，手指梳理着利亚姆的头发，“我能给你讲个故事吗？”

利亚姆吸吸鼻子，“我不是小孩子。”他恶声恶气地说，推开了斯泰尔斯。斯泰尔斯低落地点点头。

“好吧，好吧，当然。”斯泰尔斯低头，无措地吞咽，“但如果你需要我，我永远在这，好吗，利亚姆？”

利亚姆一下子感觉糟透了。他奔向斯泰尔斯，把头埋进他的胸脯。斯泰尔斯带着他们到了床上，温柔地安抚利亚姆。“给我讲个故事。”利亚姆请求，斯泰尔斯吻了吻他的耳尖。

“她的妈妈一直告诫她不要偏离本来的路……”

***

“我只是不明白，”斯科特抱怨，“他们为什么要带走青少年？为什么要让他们这样？为什么不放过他们？”

斯泰尔斯按揉着斯科特的肩膀，看着那些资料，“也许他们需要特定的年龄？也许实验需要这个年龄的人才能成功。”

斯科特轻哼，点头，“你说得对——我们应该——试着设个陷阱。”

“好主意，Alpha。”

***

“太美了，你太美了。”德里克用气音说着，顶进斯泰尔斯的嘴里，Omega正快乐地给他深喉，“你的嘴唇很美。那么美——那么——”德里克激剧地射精，斯泰尔斯热情地咽下所有，接着在德里克软下去的性器上落下一个个亲吻，“你来了之后这里的生活变好太多了。变好太多。”

斯泰尔斯微笑。

***

“我不明白，”斯泰尔斯蹙眉，随意地切换频道，“如果我是你我会很开心。看起来哈珀先生真的希望你能尽可能拿到好成绩。”

“不，不是这样的，”玛利亚向他保证，又涂了一层指甲油，“他就是想看我受苦，我非常肯定。”

“他主动提出和你一起复习！”斯泰尔斯大笑，玛利亚翻了个白眼。

“这只是让我坐在那个难闻教室里的把戏。你不像我能闻到那个味道。斯泰尔斯！那臭死了！”

斯泰尔斯爆发出一阵咯咯的笑声。

***

皮特从背后更紧地搂住斯泰尔斯。

斯泰尔斯在他的怀中轻笑，“就这样吗？你就是想让我做你的小勺子？”

“是的，”皮特满足地叹息，“就做我的小勺子。”

 

于是斯泰尔斯这样做了。

END


End file.
